robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mammoth (Lightweight)
Lightweight As it turns out this robot was technically a lightweight, this leaves us with a problem regarding the title. We could change it to Mammoth (Lightweight), but the original Mammoth was also technically a lightweight so that doesn't distinguish between them properly. Does anybody have any ideas about what we should do to get around this? Christophee (talk) 01:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :: I guess we give each Mammoth its own article, calling them by their series, like Mammoth (Extreme 1). The Series 7 version can be kept as Mammoth (Featherweight) as it was the only featherweight of the bunch. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I think that is the best solution. I'll sort it out fairly soon. Christophee (talk) 22:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Actually, after thinking about this a bit more, I'm thinking that maybe we should combine what we have for the Series 3 and Extreme versions of Mammoth into one article, as they were both in the same weight category. Even if they are different robots, convention dictates that they should share an article, like the separate Wild Things and X-Terminators. We could either leave it as Mammoth or call it Mammoth (Lightweight) and have a disambiguation page. What do you think? Christophee (talk) 23:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I suppose that makes the most sense. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Looking at it again, I propose we just call this Mammoth and merge it with the featherweight page. This is called Lightweight, but it never entered a lightweight championship, just two middleweights and a walker battle. This would make the Ian Birrel page not needed, but we could also merge it in aswell. There were never two different robots in the same series. As it is, I don't like it being called Mammoth (Lightweight) at all. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:01, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :It was a lightweight so I think the name should remain Mammoth (Lightweight) and the Series 7 version as Mammoth (Featherweight). Ian Burell built all the versions so he deserves a page. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:08, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::We always split robots from different weight categories, so I don't think we'll be changing anything. Christophee (talk) 19:04, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Merge complete Now that's been sorted we need to decide which section of the Non-Heavyweight UK Series Competitors page this robot should be in. I'm thinking it should be moved to the lightweight section but there should be a note at the bottom saying that it actually competed in the Middleweight Championships. Or we could do it the other way around. Which do you think is better? Christophee (talk) 11:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to sort this out before I forget. It can always be changed if anyone has any ideas though. Christophee (talk) 14:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ian Burrell should Ian Burrell get his own page, or should his page be team mammoth?--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure that there is really enough content to even make a good team page related to these robots. Bear in mind that not every team is getting a page. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::He has a Youtube account, does he not? We can ask him. I marked him as deserving a page, but if there really is nothing, I'll reconsider. TG (t ''' 21:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Article title & Series 3 weight So a few years ago, it was decided that this article should be called Mammoth (Lightweight), as the Extreme 1-2 machine was deemed to be a lightweight by technicality, even though it entered the Middleweight Championships. I'm not saying that renaming the page '''Mammoth (Middleweight) is much/any better, as then we aren't categorising its weight properly, but the current title also has problems. *'It's confusing' - I always have to double-take when I see this article's title say Lightweight, as it never once entered the Lightweight Championship. *'Series 3 Mammoth' - You won't believe this; the weight limit for Middleweight robots in Series 3 was 45.4kg - Mammoth in Series 3 weighed 46kg. This puts Mammoth into the heavyweight division by less than a kilogram, and that's assuming the 46kg total is accurate. I could completely believe the robot actually being 0.6kg lighter than the statistics board stated. Of course, this does again pose the issue of what to do with the Series 3 machine - it could be classed as either a middleweight or a heavyweight. Plenty of robots did breach the weight limit in Series 3, I think there was a 5% leniency window based on Behemoth's weight, so you could argue Mammoth was still a middleweight, but in no way is it a lightweight machine. Do we have to separate this into its own article too If the heavymiddleweight Mammoth stays here, does the featherweight even retain its own page? I think the best solution I have is simply to rename this article Mammoth, covering the "kind of a middleweight but also a heavyweight" Mammoth, and the "kind of a middleweight but also a lightweight" Mammoths. Much like we have Shockwave and Shockwave (Extreme 1), or Ripper and Ripper (Featherweight), I think the Extreme entries takes precedence over the featherweight, and even the Series 3 version if that does end up isolated, so there shouldn't be a problem with it simply being called Mammoth - we don't have an article called 259 (Heavyweight), do we? So what do we think guys? Am I good to call this article "Mammoth", and does the Series 3 machine have to be split onto a new article? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:47, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :That all makes sense to me. It'd be consistent. CrashBash (talk) 16:51, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, makes sense to me. NJGW (talk) 23:18, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :::I should probably ask, are people agreeing to both? I had meant for the article title and the separation of Mammoth (Series 3) to be two separate discussion points. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 07:26, October 26, 2018 (UTC)